Você Acredita em Contos de Fadas?
by Titinha Potter
Summary: Princesas, reinos, coroas e espadas são o sonho de muitas meninas, mas será que não passa mesmo de um sonho?Shortfic


**Disclaimer: **não...infelizmente, nenhum dos personagens dessa shortfic me pertencem (talvez apenas a joaninha).

**N/A:**Bem, está é a primeira vez que eu me aventuro a escrever uma shortfic, e também é a minha primeira vez com H/G, então, por favor, se estiver muito ruim, sejam bonzinhos nas reviews, ok?

* * *

**Você Acredita em Contos de Fadas?**

Que pergunta mais estranha para se fazer a si mesmo! Especialmente se você está numa situação como a minha.

Se eu acredito em Contos de Fadas? Bem, já me fizeram essa pergunta antes, e eu sempre respondi a mesma coisa: não.

Não que eu realmente não acreditasse, mas sinto-me boba dizendo que acredito. Isso também não significa que eu acredito, é claro. Acho que já estou bem crescidinha para acreditar em príncipes de sangue azul e lindas princesas cor-de-rosa. A vida me mostrou que as coisas não são bem assim, e acredite, eu aprendi da pior maneira possível.

Desde pequena, adorava escutar as histórias dos Contos de Fadas. Toda noite, antes de dormir, eu deitava na cama; os cabelos ruivos soltos em completo desalinho, os olhos cansados já pesados de sono, e escutava mamãe narrando as estórias de princesas, coroas e cavalos brancos. Ás vezes adormecia antes mesmo do fim; não fazia muita diferença mesmo, já sabia todas de cor. Cerrava os olhinhos e sonhava... sonhava que _eu_ era uma princesa presa na torre mais alta do castelo de uma rainha malvada. Ao longe, ouvia o trotar do cavalo; eu ia até a janela e lá estava ele, o príncipe; o _meu_ príncipe encantado, montado em seu cavalo branco reluzente, empunhando uma espada incrustada de rubis. E ele me tirava da torre, me salvava das garras da rainha má e me carregava em seus braços até o seu cavalo. E quando finalmente ele aproxima seu rosto do meu, para selar o nosso amor com um beijo apaixonado... eu acordava, e via que não passava de um sonho. Mas continuava esperando pacientemente pelo meu príncipe. Tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele estaria comigo, até podia senti-lo cada vez mais próximo.

E assim foi, até que chegou o dia em que finalmente o conheci. Não foi bem como nos outros Contos de Fadas, na verdade. Ele não tinha uma espada, mas um malão; e no lugar de um cavalo branco, ele tinha uma coruja das neves engaiolada. Não tinha uma expressão brava e de triunfo (na verdade, parecia bem perdido ali) olhava ao redor como se tivesse perdido algo. _Talvez ele estivesse procurando por mim_, eu pensei, mas logo percebi que não. É normal que ele não tivesse me reconhecido, afinal, eu também não parecia nem um pouco com uma princesa; com meus cabelos ruivos e incontáveis sardas, eu estava longe de lembrar as lindas damas de lindos vestidos floridos e elegantes. Estávamos numa plataforma de trem, cercados de fumaça, onde o correto seria estarmos num agradável baile de máscaras. Máscara. Bem que eu precisava de uma naquele momento. Estava corando incontrolavelmente, sem nem saber o motivo. Aquela com certeza não era a cena perfeita: ele segurava seu malão; eu segurava a mão da minha mãe. Ah, mamãe...por falar nela, foi justamente quem estabeleceu o primeiro contato com aquele adorável garotinho.

Deixando a mim e a meus irmãos, ela dirigiu-se a ele:

-Hogwarts também, querido? –perguntou mamãe

Ele mirou-a espantado, e foi quando pude admirar seus lindos olhos verdes. Como eram belos, fascinantes, com um brilho descomunal que parecia atrair-me para aquela imensidão esmeralda. Senti-me enfeitiçada, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele garoto perdido. Seja lá quem ele fosse, era o meu príncipe; e eu tinha uma certeza incontestável sobre isso. Era como se eu pudesse sentir no ar uma ligação entre nós.

Agora, além de corada, eu estava afoita, minhas faces ardiam e eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

Assisti-o embarcar no trem junto a meus irmãos, e de repente me deu uma vontade louca de ser um ano mais velha. Ah, como eu queria ter embarcado junto! Mas mamãe insistia, dizendo que eu era muito nova para ir a Hogwarts. E eu o vi partir, fugindo de mim como se fosse areia escorrendo por entre meus dedos.

Esperei quase dez longos meses até que meus irmãos voltassem para dar-me informações sobre o meu príncipe, mas ao recebê-las, fiquei extática:

_Harry Potter_

Aquele garoto de lindos olhos verdes, quem eu tinha certeza ser meu príncipe era ninguém menos que _Harry Potter_, o menino que sobreviveu.

Mas como poderia ele algum dia chegar a me notar? Quer dizer, quem era eu para Harry Potter? Ninguém. Eu não era ninguém, e tinha plena consciência disso. Harry Potter não sabia sequer da minha existência, ou pelo menos, assim eu pensava, até aquele dia nas férias de verão.

Eu acordei no que me pareceu um dia qualquer. Nem me incomodei em calçar sapatos ou trocar de roupa, desci para a cozinha assim mesmo, de camisola e descalça.

Mas ao chegar á porta da cozinha, me deparo com aqueles olhos e verdes, e o seu dono sentado á mesa do café. _"Oi_",ele disse. Meu estado foi de choque. Dei um gritinho e sai correndo dali, e desde então, passei a me comportar muito estranhamente na frente dele. Nem eu mesma me reconhecia. Sempre muda e corada, cheguei até a derrubar a tigela de mingau e afogar o cotovelo na manteigueira. Patético. Simplesmente _patético_.

E assim foi durante aquele ano inteiro em Hogwarts. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. O problema é que aconteceu um incidente naquele ano, no qual eu estava envolvida até o pescoço. Eu prefiro não relembrar o episódio, basta saber que Harry me salvou. Pois é. Harry Potter salvou minha vida. Suponho que você já tenha percebido o drama da situação...

Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal de que ele era verdadeiramente o meu príncipe encantado, mas por alguma razão, eu me sentia incrivelmente envergonhada na presença dele; ah, perdão, eu quis dizer _mais_ envergonhada, se é que era realmente possível.

E assim o tempo foi passando, eu fui crescendo, e o meu suposto príncipe não demonstrava interesse algum por mim. Eu era simplesmente a irmanzinha do melhor amigo. Nada mais. E ao final do meu terceiro ano, eu finalmente desencanei. Vi com meus próprios olhos e ouvi com meus próprios ouvidos Harry comentar com o meu irmão que acabara de ter seu convite para o baile negado pela Chang.

É possível imaginar como eu me senti naquela hora? Nem tente, pois não tem como. Estava decepcionada, desiludida, magoada... ele não só não me notava, como notava outras. Foi quando percebi que príncipes encantados só existiam nos livros, e que eu vivia uma realidade completamente diferente da dos reinos de tão, tão distante.

Parti para outra. Resolvi sair com outras pessoas, esquecer Harry um pouco, me valorizar mais. Não exatamente desistir dele, mas apenas procurar outros meios para chegar ao meu objetivo. E foi no meu quinto ano que os resultados dessa minha mudança vieram.

Harry começou a me notar mais, passávamos mais tempo juntos, ríamos juntos, e algumas vezes até trocávamos alguns olhares cúmplices. Eu podia sentir que algo havia mudado. Havia algo de diferente entre nós. Aquele brilho no olhar dele estava de alguma maneira diferente. Eu comecei a perceber uma certa química entre nós, só faltava saber se ele percebia o mesmo.

A minha resposta veio na festa de comemoração da nossa vitória na final de quadribol daquele ano, e ela não poderia ter sido mais satisfatória.

Ainda lembro-me bem da cena, ele entrando pelo buraco do quadro da Sala Comunal, eu correndo para os braços dele e nós nos beijando fervidamente, na frente de toda a Grifinória. Começamos a namorar e, de repente, todos os meus sonhos de infância voltaram com força total. Todas as fantasias, ilusões e expectativas infatis tomaram posse de mim como se eu vivesse a continuação dos sonhos que costumava ter quando criança.

Mas minha felicidade durou pouco. Naquele mesmo ano, poucas semanas depois do início do nosso namoro, aconteceu o pior: Harry teve que partir para a frente de batalha. Sim. Estávamos numa guerra, assim como nos Contos de Fadas, a diferença era que essa era bem real.

Ele terminou o namoro para me proteger; achou que poderiam me usar para chegar até ele. Claro que eu protestei, mas ele ignorou minhas contestações, e assim partiu _outra vez_. Senti novamente aquela sensação de que ele estava fugindo-me por entre os dedos, mas desta vez era ainda pior: ele podia morrer.

Felizmente, não foi o que aconteceu. Harry derrotou Voldemort, assim como um príncipe derrota um dragão particularmente grande. E ele voltou para casa.

Agora estamos numa festa, comemorando nossa vitória, e eu não estou completamente feliz.

Óbvio que estou agradecendo a Merlin por Harry ter voltado vivo, e com certeza isso deixou meu coração bem mais leve, mas uma coisa ainda me angustia.

Fico a perguntar-me se ele vai reatar o namoro ou se ele encontrou alguém melhor. Para falar a verdade, esse era meu segundo maior medo quando ele partiu para a guerra: que ele encontrasse outra pessoa; que meu príncipe encontrasse uma princesa mais interessante.

E aqui estou eu, chegando ao cúmulo de perguntar a mim mesma se eu acredito em Contos de Fadas, enquanto todos comemoram entusiasticamente o fim da maior ameaça ao mundo bruxo que já existiu. Mais uma vez: _patético_.

Sentada sozinha numa mesinha no jardim de casa, observo o meu príncipe ser parabenizado por todos e, estudando o seu olhar, poderia dizer que ele está exausto.

Nos Contos de Fadas, depois de uma batalha, a primeira coisa que um príncipe faz é beijar sua princesa. Pois bem, eu nem sequer tive a oportunidade de falar com Harry, muito menos de beijá-lo.

É, eu fracassei. Jurei a mim mesma que viveria feliz para sempre com o meu príncipe encantado, mas aqui estou, sentada sozinha, isolada e pensativa, enquanto todos comemoram por um bom motivo. Talvez eu devesse simplesmente desistir de Harry. Ou quem sabe eu já devia ter feito isso desde o meu terceiro ano.

Ergui os olhos para encarar a imensidão azul-marinho que estava o céu. As estrelas brilhavam zombeteiras, pareciam brincar comigo com suas luzes sedutoras. Parecia o cenário perfeito para a volta dele, e no entanto, não estava sendo nada que eu tinha planejado.

Voltei os olhos para o ajuntamento de pessoas que eu antes observava e percebi que ele já não se encontrava lá. Suspirei e fiquei observando uma joaninha que subia pelo caule de uma rosa. Acompanhei seu trajeto até ela chegar na flor, e em seu miolo sumir. Parecia romântico, se é que joaninhas sabem o que é isso...´tá aí uma coisa que eu nunca me perguntei antes: será que joaninhas amam?

Bem, se eu nunca me perguntei, isso apenas significa que eu costumava ser uma pessoa sã, e que agora tenho problemas sérios. Quem, em seu juízo perfeito, indagaria se as joaninhas amam? Uma criança, talvez. Quem sabe é por isso que Harry provavelmente me trocou por outra. Suspirei novamente e repousei a cabeça nas mãos, cerrando os olhos e inspirando longamente o ar sereno daquela noite. Foi quando senti alguém me tocar o ombro.

Abri os olhos abruptamente e me virei para encarar quem quer que fosse. Mas não era qualquer um. Era ele. Harry. O _meu_ príncipe.

Seus cabelos negros desalinhados como sempre, os óculos de armação fina e os olhos... ah, os olhos que me deixam enfeitiçada sempre que os encaro, e só para deixar aquela visão ainda mais perfeita, ele sorria um sorriso tão lindo quanto ele.

Eu sorri de volta.

-Posso sentar aqui? –ele perguntou, indicando a cadeira ao meu lado.

-Você sabe que não precisa pedir pra sentar aqui, "Escolhido" –eu brinquei e ele riu amarelo, o que me fez arrepender-me da brincadeira no mesmo instante.

-Obrigado –disse, sentando

Seu olhar me pegou desprevenida. Senti aquela já conhecida sensação de estar afogando-me naquele verde eterno dos olhos dele. Desviei o olhar, envergonhada e senti minhas faces corarem. O quê? Eu voltei a ser aquela garotinha de onze anos que corava na frente dele? Que bom que não havia nenhuma tigela de mingau ou manteigueira por perto.

Ele riu abertamente e eu voltei a encará-lo

-O quê? –eu perguntei

Ele parou de rir e encarou-me de volta

-Você –respondeu

-Eu? –me fiz de desentendida

-É, você!

-O que há de errado comigo? –eu sabia muito bem, mas rezei intimamente para que ele não soubesse.

Balbuciou um "nada, esquece" e calou-se. Talvez ele realmente não soubesse, ou então resolveu me poupar da vergonha. Foi a vez dele encarar o céu. Juntei-me a ele, levantei os olhos também, mirando novamente as estrelas mergulhadas na eternidade azul. Uma delas brilhava mais forte do que as outras, parecia quere dizer algo. Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça, o que desviou a minha atenção da estrela. Fiquei a observá-lo pelo canto do olho.

-Eu ainda nem te dei os parabéns... –comentei, mais pra puxar assunto do que por qualquer outro motivo. As "boas-voltas" que eu o havia planejado era totalmente impraticável naquela casa cheia de gente.

Ele levantou os olhos para encarar-me novamente. Percebi um certo brilho zombeteiro como o das estrelas daquela noite nos olhos dele e cogitei por um segundo a possibilidade de ele ter planejado o mesmo.

Mas que bobagem!Ele não pode ter planejado o mesmo. Isto é, se é que ele planejou alguma coisa, já que provavelmente não se tem muito tempo para se planejar "festinhas" particulares no meio de uma guerra, principalmente se você é o alvo principal do inimigo. Mas a minha cabecinha de vento insistia em dizer-me que ele concordava com a minha colocação.

-Também acho –É. Ele concordava. Eu só não esperava que ele admitisse assim, tão...abertamente.

Pelo comentário que seguiu, minha expressão devia estar meio incrédula

-Soei muito convencido?

Eu sacudi a cabeça negativamente. Ele riu. O quê? Ele podia fazer alguma outra coisa além de sorrir, não? Estava me deixando nervosa.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós. Foi ele quem o quebrou:

-Como foram os últimos meses por aqui?

-Ah, um inferno –respondi com sinceridade –gente correndo por todos os lados e eu não podia fazer muita coisa para ajudar.

-Foi para o seu bem –ele murmurou num tom de desculpas.

Eu dei uma risadinha sarcástica, mas logo me arrependi. Talvez eu estivesse sendo muito dura com ele.

Tudo bem, ele foi um dos responsáveis por eu ter ficado longe do campo de batalha, sem poder ajudar, apenas assistindo enquanto pessoas que eu amava lutavam e morriam, mas talvez ele merecesse desculpas por isso. Coloquei-me várias vezes em seu lugar, e talvez tivesse feito a mesma coisa pela pessoa que amo. Isso soa como Contos de Fadas. Não. Esqueça! Esqueça os Contos de Fadas! Eu disse que faria o mesmo pela pessoa que amo, mas aí vem a pergunta: ele ainda me ama?

Por que será que a minha vida insiste tanto em ser tão complicada?

-E você? –eu perguntei –como passou os últimos meses? –as palavras saíram da minha boca antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo.

Erro. Grande erro. O garoto acabou se passar por volta de um ano em uma guerra, tentando destruir o pior bruxo que já existiu, e eu pergunto como foram os últimos meses. Pa-te-ti-co. Patético.

-Não muito diferente dos seus –ele respondeu –pior, eu diria –acrescentou. Tive que concordar –senti muito a sua falta –pois é, e ...quê?

Silêncio. Senti os efeitos que aquelas últimas palavras provocaram em mim. Um calor entorpeceu-me até as orelhas, minhas faces enrubesceram, minha pressão sanguínea subiu a provavelmente mil por segundo. Por pouco não pulei em cima dele e o agarrei ali mesmo.

Ele sentiu minha falta? Também senti dele. Pra que esconder?

-É, eu também –respondi, não sei com que coragem.

Nos encaramos pela terceira vez naquela noite, mas dessa vez, de um jeito diferente. Foi como se eu pudesse ler todos os pensamentos dele através de seus olhos, e ele os meus. Um elo invisível nos unia e eu me recusava a quebrá-lo. Como que num entendimento mútuo, nossas bocas colaram-se, assim como nossos corpos. Ele me envolveu pela cintura. Eu joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e rezei pra que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Senti-me crescida, completa, preparada para qualquer desafio que a vida me impusesse. E mesmo naquele momento de maturidade, não pude deixar de lembrar das histórias que mamãe me contava. Não pude deixar de pensar que havia encontrado meu príncipe encantado, e que afinal havíamos chegado ao nosso felizes para sempre.

Se as joaninhas amam, eu ainda não descobri, mas se me perguntarem se eu acredito em Contos de Fadas, agora sei a resposta: sim, acredito. E você? _Acredita em Contos de Fadas?

* * *

_

**N/A:**Então...eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas gostaria de ouvir a opinião de vocês.

Beijinhuxxx

Titinha Potter


End file.
